sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Easy Pickings
Easy Pickings 'is the second episode of ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Story Previously on Survivor... The game began with a shocking opening twist; ten brand new castaways would be facing off against ten of the series' most beloved players in a Fans vs. Favorites format. The game quickly kicked off, with the Fans winning the opening reward challenge. However, the Fans tribe began to falter early at camp, with many boisterous personalities and few hard workers, while the Favorites began to thrive. Tae Min and Pasqual began to build a majority alliance on the Favorites, determined to take the reigns. The Fans lost the first Immunity challenge and faced Tribal Council. While Moira, a loud, klutzy woman, pushed for the abrasive, weak Hideki to be voted out, most of the tribe sided against her and voted her out, leaving her lone ally Pia at the bottom of the tribe with no allies left in the game. 19 remain, who will be voted out tonight? Night 3 The nine remaining members of Llegada return to camp after their first Tribal Council, leaning their torches against the tree next to their shelter. A couple of people crawl into the shelter to go to bed, but most of the tribe sits around the fire. Pia stands next to the fire, staring at the flickering flames in anguish. Pia sits down next to Uriah and Sven, and talks with the guys, smiling and being rather sociable. This surprises some members of the tribe, as she hasn't been very social with anyone besides Moira. Hideki can be seen rolling his eyes from across the fire as Pia laughs at a joke from Sven. Next, Marshall can be seen laying in the shelter, staring at the ceiling as other members of the tribe gradually crawl in and fall asleep. However, Marshall struggles to fall asleep, anxious about the game. A final shot is shown of the final Fan, Cressida, ducking into the shelter before the season's intro plays. Day 4 The next morning, a wide aerial shot of the stretch of jungle where Vuelta's camp can be found is seen before cutting to the shoreline, where Polina can be seen laying in the sand with her toes touching the water. She looks deep in thought. A little while later, Nick walks out onto the beach, and Polina waves him over. He sits down in the sand next to her, and the two talk quietly about the state of the tribe. Polina admits she feels like an outsider, and Nick does his best to comfort her and tell her that he doesn't think she's in trouble yet, and that he'll keep an eye out for her. Polina seems relieved to hear this and hugs Nick tightly before the two split. Later in the day, Cerise, Pasqual, and Alondra can be seen relaxing in the shallows by the shore. Soon enough, Tae Min emerges from the jungle and joins them, and the four of them float around and chat. The conversation eventually shifts to strategy, and the two men invite Cerise and Alondra to join their alliance. The two girls are overjoyed at the idea and happily accept. Nick arrives later and the five members of the alliance celebrate, joy abound. From the edge of the rainforest, Thom watches the five members of the newly minted majority alliance laughing and splashing each other in the ocean, and he sighs, shaking his heads. He walks back to camp; Kit is off looking for coconut trees while Polina and Lorine lay in the shelter. Harris is by the fire, and Thom sits beside him, telling him how he's worried that a majority is forming without them. The scene changes to Llegada's campsite. Cressida smiles, arms crossed across her chest, as she watches Nichole and Pia pin the last couple of palm fronds on the roof of the shelter. Once they've done so, they step back and Cressida whistles, grinning. The tribe admires their finished work, a few of them laying down in the shelter to take a break. Hideki particularly admires the shelter for quite a long time, maybe a little too long. Marshall comes back from the well with a full pot of water to boil. When he spots the finished shelter, he trips out of shock at seeing it finished so quickly, and spills the whole pot all over the ground. Some of it splashes on Christopher, who gasps. Marshall quickly apologizes and scampers off to get more water while Christopher glowers. Marshall looks stressed and anxious as he marches off to the well to get more water. His face is burning red, and he takes deep breaths to calm himself. While Marshall is gone, Pia helps Christopher to his feet and offers to take his pants out to the beach to dry in the sun. Christopher smiles at Pia and thanks her as he hands her his sopping wet pants, and she grins back before going off to lay them out. A confessional of hers is shown before cutting to commercial break. Day 5 The two tribes enter the clearing where the reward challenge will be taking place. No one on the Favorites tribe is really surprised to see Moira gone due to her poor challenge performance, but seeing the Fans tribe knocked down a member does instill in everyone the reality that the game has truly begun now, and that everyone is in danger of getting their torch snuffed. For the reward challenge, the castaways will be randomly paired, one from each tribe, and each pair will have to eat a different delicacy. The first castaway to finish earns a point for their tribe; the first tribe to five points will win a reward of fishing supplies. Cressida hoots in excitement after Sulola unveils the reward, and then the challenge begins. The Favorites have decided to sit out Alondra, who doesn't have a strong stomach. The first duo is Lorine vs. Nichole. The two women go at it. Nichole struggles a little while Lorine gulps it down quicker than anyone expects her to, putting Vuelta up 1-0. In the next matchup, Nick vs. Sven, Vuelta earns another point as Nick manages to beat Sven. However, Cressida is able to cream Kit, who throws the leftovers of her food to the ground in anger as the score is now 2-1. The Favorites extend their lead when Polina manages to beat Christopher, but the Fans regain some ground when Uriah beats Cerise, with the score now 3-2. The race between Pasqual and Hideki is not even close, putting Vuelta up 4-2. The next pairing is Marshall and Thom. Marshall does his best, but he struggles to even take a bite while Thom devours the gross delicacy, earning Vuelta's 5th point and winning them reward. There's a timeskip, and now the castaways are back on their mats. The Vuelta tribe claps and hollers as Sulola gestures for them to grab their Reward; Harris, Thom, and Nick grin at each other as they walk forward and pick up the fishing gear before walking out with the rest of the tribe. Meanwhile, dejected Llegada is left without anything. The Vuelta tribe returns to camp in high spirits after the reward challenge, and almost immediately Harris and Thom strike out to go fishing. Harris stays in the outrigger, keeping it by the spot where Thom attempts to fish. He only manages to catch a single smaller fish in about an hour. When the boys return with their measly catch, Kit can be seen chuckling and then waving Cerise and Alondra over. She invites them to come help her fish and show Thom up, and they reluctantly agree, helping her paddle out. Then Kit dives underwater and begins to fish, and surprising everyone she is able to catch four medium sized fish and one larger one, enough to feed the whole tribe. Cerise gives her a high five as they carry the catch back to camp, while Thom rolls his eyes upon seeing what she's caught. Polina and Lorine do most of the cooking, placing the fish on a wooden spit over the fire and cooking them the best they can with their limited supplies. The rest of the tribe waits around the fire as the two older women cook, waiting anxiously to eat the delicious looking fish meat. When the food is finally finished, the tribe digs in, devouring the food in front of them with elated grins. Once the fish dinner has been decimated and pretty much only bones are left, it is starting to get pretty dark. A lot of the castaways retire to the shelter to get ready for bed. However, Lorine, Pasqual, Tae Min, and Alondra decide to stay up, laughing and talking around the fire. Lorine gets up to go use the bathroom, and the three others talk quietly about how much they like Lorine and about inviting her into the alliance. Lorine returns to the fire a little while later, and soon Pasqual brings up the idea of an alliance, and before they know it Lorine has officially become the sixth member of the Vuelta majority alliance. She grins happily and hugs Tae Min before the four head to the shelter like the rest of the tribe. The shot changes to earlier in the day, as Llegada is returning to camp after their reward loss. Most of the tribe mopes, walking off to different corners of the camp so they do not have to endure the glares of Cressida and Uriah, who are disappointed with the tribe's performance. Christopher can be seen walking aimlessly near treemail, obviously avoiding heading back to camp. Meanwhile, the only people left at camp are Cressida, Uriah, and Pia. The three shrug and get to work strengthening the roof of the shelter. Cressida begins to complain rapidly about the weakness of the tribe, and Uriah eagerly joins in, pointing out his annoyances with the others. Pia nods along and interjects every so often, but mostly lets the two challenge leaders of the tribe air their frustrations, just a calm listening ear. She smiles and helps out, not saying anything even if she disagrees with some of what they say, just happy that they trust her enough to vent to. Tensions are pretty high around camp, and both Nichole and Sven recognize this and want to diffuse the tension so the tribe can come together in time for tomorrow's Immunity Challenge. Therefore, as everyone is gathering around at dinnertime for their meager dose of rice, the two proceed to mock the Vuelta tribe arrogantly celebrating and then impersonating several different Favorites. It works, and soon the entire tribe is in stitches, gathered around the fire as Sven makes fun of Lorine's bounding stride and uber-talkative persona, while Nichole impersonates Thom before every challenge, as he always seems grave and grumpy. The tribe is laughing away all night as much of the anger between tribemates begins to fade. Day 6 Early on Day 6, the two tribes convene on a stretch of shoreline, and they soon spot the pair of balance beams, with platforms on the far ends of each, standing still in the gently frothing ocean. Cerise hands Sulola the Immunity Idol, and then Sulola explains the challenge; the castaways will all stand on their balance beam, and one at a time they must cross the beam without knocking themselves or anyone else off and get to the finish platform, starting with the person farthest from the platform. The first tribe to get all nine members to their finish platform will win Immunity. Vuelta decides to sit out Polina, and then the challenge begins. Both tribes order their members with the most balanced the farthest away while the weakest are closest to the platform. Cressida for Llegada and Kit for Vuelta both move as fast as they can across the beam crawling over the others. However, when Cressida reaches the end, where Nichole, Hideki, and Marshall are, she struggles because Hideki and Marshall cannot keep their balance; both men fall into the water, and Cressida has to go back to the start. Meanwhile, no one really struggles with the balance on Vuelta much. It's soon obvious it is going to be a blowout; by the time Cressida finally manages to get to the finish platform, over half of the Favorites are already on their platform. Uriah and Pia manage to get across for the Fans as well, but the Favorites have too much of a lead, and they celebrate wildly as Lorine is the last one to hop on the finish platform, winning Immunity for the Favorites! There is a timeskip to the tribes now back on their mats. Vuelta cheers as Sulola hands the Immunity Idol to a gracious Alondra, and the tribe walks back to their camp in high spirits. Meanwhile, Llegada is dejected, with half the tribe sopping wet. Cressida looks very frustrated, while Freya wipes a tear from her eye. The Llegada tribe returns to camp after their third consecutive challenge loss, harrowed by the impending arrival of their second Tribal Council. No one really begins to talk until a little later, just processing the loss and beginning to think to themselves about what they will do tonight. Freya can be seen filling up her canteen at the well, deep in thought. Freya and Hideki walk together in the jungle, talking quietly about the vote, and suddenly Marshall pops out of the trees and begins to stroll with them. They absorb him into their strategy talks, and the three agree that they need to get rid of Pia tonight because they are all weaker, and if one of them goes the rest will be next. After the three finish strategizing, Hideki and Freya keep walking back towards camp while Marshall stays in the jungle by himself. He does a little jig, grinning jubilantly as he soaks in the conversation he just had. Meanwhile, back at the center of camp, Pia has already begun talking with others. Currently, she is sitting by the fire with Uriah, Christopher, and Cressida, doing her best to get close to them and bring up strategy. When the vote eventually comes up, she champions the idea of taking out either Marshall or Hideki after their poor showing in the challenge today. Eventually, Pia stands up and walks off towards the beach to go cool down in the water, and the three sitting around the fire begin to talk strategy. Sven joins them, and the four discuss what they want to do that night; take out Pia or one of Hideki and Marshall? Soon enough, the tribe begins to gather their belongings, slinging their bags over their shoulders and fetching their torches. One person in particular looks very confused; Nichole seems to be still weighing options in her head as she follows the rest of the tribe down the beach towards Tribal Council. Soon enough, the nine members of Llegada arrive at Tribal Council, sitting down on the stools after placing their torches behind them. Sulola asks Uriah why he thinks the tribe is here again; he answers that it is because the Favorites have a stronger group of castaways and that some Fans haven't been putting in all of their effort. She then asks Pia how she feels about this Tribal Council. She says she is hesitantly optimistic; even though she was the only one who voted in the minority with Moira at the last Tribal, she says she feels that she has recovered enough socially and is a physical asset so she isn't in too much trouble. Finally, Sulola asks Marshall the same question. He says that he is also cautiously hopeful, believing that people will see that Pia is too much of a threat while he isn't and that she will go tonight. Then the castaways go to vote, with Sven being the first one to go. Once Christopher returns from casting his vote, the last to do so, Sulola counts the votes and retrieves the urn. She asks if anyone would like to play a Hidden Immunity Idol; no one stands. Then, she begins to read the votes. "Pia. Marshall. That's one vote Pia, one vote Marshall. Pia. Marshall. That's two votes each. Pia. Marshall. That's three votes Pia, three votes Marshall, three votes left. Pia. Marshall. Four votes Pia, four votes Marshall, one vote left... The second person voted out of Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites... Marshall. You need to bring me your torch." Marshall puts his head in his hands, while Pia breathes a huge sigh of relief and looks at the members of the majority who voted to keep her with a grateful grin. Freya wipes away a tear and hugs Marshall, while Hideki shakes his hand. Then Marshall brings his torch up to Sulola, who snuffs it, saying "Marshall, the tribe has spoken. Time for you to go." Marshall waves goodbye to the tribe before walking off, disappointed at his vote off. Sulola tells the tribe that they are more divided than ever and that they must come together if they want to beat the Favorites. Then the tribe gathers their things and walks back to camp. Challenges Reward= '''Challenge: All You Can Eat A castaway from each tribe will be randomly paired together in each round, and they will have to eat a strange local delicacy that is considered disgusting by American standards. Whoever can finish their delicacy first gets a point for their tribe; the first tribe to five points wins Reward. Reward: Fishing spear and nets Winner: |-|Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Balancing Act The nine competing castaways will stand on a balance beam over the ocean, with a finish platform on the far left side. Starting from the far right, the castaways must move across the balance beam to the finish platform without any of them falling off; if the person moving or any of the others still on the beam fall, they must go back. The first tribe to get all nine competitors onto their finish platform will win Immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Next Time on Survivor... On Llegada, Hideki rages after being left out of the vote... ...while on Vuelta, Thom and Kit's rivalry reaches a fever pitch. Still in the Running Trivia * The episode title was said by Hideki Kobayashi when he was talking about how it would be easy to vote off Pia at the next Tribal Council the Fans had to attend. * Cressida and Pia had the most confessionals this episode, with 4. ** Alondra had the least, with 0. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Episodes